Under the setting sun
by JohnnySpades
Summary: My story entry for Carolori week. Just a couple of girls, enjoying eachothers company as the day comes to an end.


Lori laid back against the tiles of her roof. watching the sunset was one thing she really missed

about being home. She loved her college, and all of her classes and friends she had made there. But the

little things from home made her feel warm and fuzzy. Family dinners with everyone. But there was

another thing she that made her summer vacations so wonderful. Well, Another person that is. The quiet

of the evening was broken by a hard thunk and a few choice swears from behind. She turned around to see

Carol rubbing the top of her head, half way out of the window.

"You alright?" Lori said, letting the slightest giggle escape. She laid down next to Lori and

rubbed the top of her head.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine." She said, gazing at the orange sun, still hanging over the horizon. Lori

reached down and held her hand. Carol looked over and smiled to her paramore. It had been a whole year

since that first date. Since she finally worked up the spine to tell Lori how she felt. She had been so

scared… and sweaty! Nerves always made her sweat, which she hated with a passion. When Lori had said

she felt the same, she swore she was dreaming.

"When did you know?" Lori asked softly, bringing Carol back to the present.

"Know what?" She asked

"Know that you loved me." Lori said with a sly grin. Carol couldn't help but laugh.

"What makes you think I love you?" Carol said playfully. Lori nudged her with her shoulder.

"I'm serious! When did you know?" Lori counted off ideas on her free hand.

"During the state golf tournament? Prom? omg was it prom?!" Lori said eyes alight at the

romance of it.

"Well," Carol started, feeling her cheeks heat a bit. "I think it was third grade" Carol admitted.

"During the school play." Lori's eyes went wide and grew a grin to match.

"You mean when they had us do Romeo and Juliet?" Lori asked with enthusiasm. Carol covered

her face with her hand and nodded, hoping the sun would set a little sooner if only to hide how red her

face was growing.

"At first I was jealous that I lost the lead role to you. One more thing that Lori Loud was better

than me at. Until the final act that is." Lori blanched at the memory.

"Ugh, I remember that. When I had to kiss Tommy Little. He smelled super weird…" She almost

gagged at the memory. Carol suppressed a laugh and kept going with her story.

"I remember watching from off stage, Tom finished his lines and then you woke up. I

daydreamed that I was playing Romeo, in the outfit and my hair all done back. Looking amazing frankly."

She let out a sigh. "And I imagined you coming up and kissing me and the whole world stopping. That's

when I knew I liked you. I didn't have a word for it yet though. We were kids after all." Carol said

looking over to her lover with a sheepish smile. Lori didn't say anything. She simply lend over and gave

her the biggest kiss she could muster. When they finally broke apart They were both panting.

"Do you want to hear other stories? I have other stories. Hell, I'll make some up for a kiss like

that again." Carol said playfully. Lori laughed and shoved her.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." She said laying back. The sun was half way down, turning the sky a deep

purple mixed with the fading orange of it's light. Carol rolled onto her side,

"So what about you?" Carol asked, bringing up Lori's hand so she could look at it.

"Middle school." Lori said after a moment. "During my awkward phase." Carol grinned from ear

to ear.

"No way! Details!" She said, holding Lori's hand with both of her own.

"I mean, there aren't many details to tell" Lori started, "We fought like cats and dogs… But it

was because I was so jealous of you." She said looking up, looking up at the stars as they started to come

out.

"You mean when they had us do Romeo and Juliet?" Lori asked with enthusiasm. Carol covered

her face with her hand and nodded, hoping the sun would set a little sooner if only to hide how red her

face was growing.

"At first I was jealous that I lost the lead role to you. One more thing that Lori Loud was better

than me at. Until the final act that is." Lori blanched at the memory.

"Ugh, I remember that. When I had to kiss Tommy Little. He smelled super weird…" She almost

gagged at the memory. Carol suppressed a laugh and kept going with her story.

"I remember watching from off stage, Tom finished his lines and then you woke up. I

daydreamed that I was playing Romeo, in the outfit and my hair all done back. Looking amazing frankly."

She let out a sigh. "And I imagined you coming up and kissing me and the whole world stopping. That's

when I knew I liked you. I didn't have a word for it yet though. We were kids after all." Carol said

looking over to her lover with a sheepish smile. Lori didn't say anything. She simply lend over and gave

her the biggest kiss she could muster. When they finally broke apart They were both panting.

"Do you want to hear other stories? I have other stories. Hell, I'll make some up for a kiss like

that again." Carol said playfully. Lori laughed and shoved her.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." She said laying back. The sun was half way down, turning the sky a deep

purple mixed with the fading orange of it's light. Carol rolled onto her side,

"So what about you?" Carol asked, bringing up Lori's hand so she could look at it.

"Middle school." Lori said after a moment. "During my awkward phase." Carol grinned from ear

to ear.

"No way! Details!" She said, holding Lori's hand with both of her own.

"I mean, there aren't many details to tell" Lori started, "We fought like cats and dogs… But it

was because I was so jealous of you." She said looking up, looking up at the stars as they started to come

out.

"I love you too. Even if you fart all the time." Lori pushed her, sending Carol into a fit of

laughter.

"I do not fart All the time!" She said, now beet red. "Take that back!"

"You have to catch me first!" Carol said hopping up and dashing through the window. Lori lept

after her, suppressing a grin.

"You better hope I don't!"

"Don't threaten me with a good time cutie." Carol said from inside the room before darting down

the hall. Lori simply laughed and ran after the love of her life.


End file.
